Amor y Engaño
by dan9912
Summary: Que pasaría si entre Soun y Genma solo hubiera rencor y ellos quisieran vengarse por medio de sus hijos. Y que pasaría si al final ellos terminaran enamorándose. Descubre lo en este Fic. Mal Summary u.u pero una linda historia. . RanmaxAkane RyogaxUkio UkioxRanma AkanexRyoga ShampooxRanma ShampooxMousse Posdata: Historia Alterna
1. Chapter 1

Hola Fans de Ranma 1/2, este es el Fanfic de Todo puede Cambiar, puede que al inicio no se parezca. Pero van a ver que después si va a irse pareciendo más

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Nos encontramos en una Casa de madera de 2 pisos ubicada en Nerima de Japón, específicamente en el dojo de esa casa, ese dojo es usado como Escuela De Enseñanza De Artes Marciales Estilo Libre, y 2 profesores estaban despidiendo a sus estudiantes, ambos profesores tienen 22 años, uno tiene el cabello negro con una trenza, ojos color azul y posee una camisa color rojo y un pantalón color negro, el otro profesor tiene el cabello color negro y cortó, tiene un pañuelo en su frente color amarillo con puntos negros, usa una camisa color amarillo y unos pantalones color negro. En ambos chicos se puede observar que en su mano traen un anillo de matrimonio.

El chico de la trenza despidió al último estudiante y el chico del pañuelo se le lanzo encima dispuesto a luchar, el chico de la trenza se quitó con mucha rapidez.

Chico de la trenza: Ryoga cada día te haces más lento.

Ryoga: Y tu cada día más arrogante Ranma

Ranma y Ryoga era el nombre de esos 2 profesores. Ellos siguieron luchando un rato hasta que 2 chicas y un niño entraron al dojo. Ambas chicas embarazadas, aunque para una era su segunda experiencia para la otra era la primera.

La primera chica tenía el cabello castaño y largo con un moño blanco en la parte superior del cabello, tiene ojos color café oscuro, tiene un vestido color azul, en la espalda tiene una gran espátula y tiene 5 meses de embarazo, ella tiene a un niño alzado.

Este niño tiene el cabello color negro, ojos color café oscuro, y tiene en sus manos 2 espátulas. Tiene 4 años y tiene una camisa que dice Hikari y un pantalón color negro

La segunda chica tiene el cabello color negro azulado y cortó, ojos color azabache, y tiene un vestido color amarillo, ella tiene 8 meses y medio de embarazo. En ambas chicas también podemos observar que tienen en sus manos 2 anillos, uno de compromiso y otro de matrimonio

Ranma: Akane no deberías estar aquí. (Nota de Autora :**Qué lindo se preocupa n.n**)

La chica de pelo azulado contesto

Akane: Lo se amor pero no podía estar tranquila si estaba sentada

Ryoga: Y tú Ukyo que escusa tienes

Ukyo: Hikari quería verte, saluda a tu padre Hikari.

Hikari: Hola papi P-chan

Ryoga: Hola mi Hikari

Ranma: Hola Hikari, hola U-chan, Hola papi P-chan jajajajaja

Ryoga: Ranma, que te dije de ese apodo ¬¬+

Ranma: Me vas a decir que no es cierto, eh P-chan

Ryoga lanzó a Ranma hacia una laguna pequeña que había en el patio, y después de 2 segundos una pelirroja con trenza salió del agua, esa pelirroja era Ranma, aunque ahora por culpa del contacto del agua fría se ha convertido en chica, una bella chica con ojos ahora más azules.

Ranma-chan: Ya vas a ver lo que es bueno Ryoga.

Ranma agarro a Ryoga y lo lanzó al agua, después de 2 segundos un cerdo color negro con un pañuelo en el cuello color amarillo con puntos negros, una nariz color rosa y muy pequeño salió del agua.

Cerdo: Cuik, Cuik

Ranma-Chan: Así estas mejor jajaja, Akane

Akane: Si Ranma

Ranma-Chan: Podrías decirle a Kasumi si podría hacer comida para todo el mundo.

Akane: Si claro, pero ¿porque Ranma?

Ranma-Chan: Es un secreto.

Akane se dirigió a la casa y Ukio y Hikari la siguieron.

Ryoga: Porque no le dijiste a Akane-san

Ranma-Chan: Ellos me obligaron a no decir nada. Ahora mejor me explicas como fue que te convertiste en chico sin que me diera cuenta.

Ryoga: La autora de este Fanfic me dio una Tetera.

Ranma-Chan: Y me podrías dar una tetera a mí también.

Dan: Claro que si mi Ranma.

Dan le da una tetera a Ranma-Chan y esté vuelve a ser hombre.

Ranma: Gracias Dan.

Dan: De nada, ahora me voy ya que ya casi llegan las visitas.

Y Dan desapareció.

Ranma: Uy si es cierto, ya deben de estar por llegar, Vámonos Ryoga hay que empezar a acomodar todo.

Ryoga: Si vamos.

Ranma y Ryoga entraron al dojo y decoraron el lugar.

* * *

Espero les guste n.n ¿Reviws?

Porfa comenten si ven que puedo mejorar algo del fic


	2. Chapter 2: El comienzo parte 2

Capítulo 2: El comienzo parte 2

Ranma y Ryoga decoraron muy lindo el dojo y colocaron un gran cartel que decía bienvenidos, en eso llega un señor y un panda.

El señor tiene su cabello largo y color negro, ojos cafés oscuros, un bigote, y posee una ropa color café, él es Soun, el padre de Akane.

Y el panda es blanco y negro (**Ni modo que rosa y café ¬¬, bueno al menos que uno lo pinte ^^U**) que es el padre de Ranma.

Ranma: Hola papá, hola tío, como les fue en su viaje.

El panda sacó un cartel de quien sabe dónde que decía "bien"

Ryoga: ¿Y qué hicieron Soun?

Soun: bueno….

Y Soun y el panda se miraron como pensando que decir mientras que en los pensamientos de ambos recordaban muchas cosas que hicieron en el viaje, como huir de las abejas porque el panda intento coger su miel, o cuando huyeron de Happosai, un viejo muy pervertido, o cuando entraron en una casa a robar comida y tuvieron que huir de los aldeanos.

Soun: Corrimos mucho, hemos entrenado mejor.

El panda sacó otro cartel de no sé dónde que decía "si, estamos en forma" luego le dio vuelta al cartel y hay decía "Alguien tiene una tetera con agua caliente"

Ranma que tenía una tetera con agua caliente en mano que quien sabe dónde encontró, vertió agua encima del panda convirtiéndolo en un hombre gordo, calvo, con lentes circulares.

Ryoga: Ya se encuentra mejor Genma

Genma: Mucho mejor ahora que soy humano.

Ranma: Ni nos debería importar la salud de este viejo, ya está acostumbrado a ser un panda desde hace 5 años.

Soun: Eso es muy cierto.

De pronto solo se escuchó una parte del techo rompiéndose, un montón de agua cayéndole encima a Ranma convirtiéndolo en mujer y un anciano muy pequeño cayendo desde el hueco creado en el techo y tirándose a los pechos de Ranma-Chan

Ranma-Chan le dio tremendo puñetazo en la cara que el viejo salió volando.

Ranma-Chan: Y no se vuelva a acercar por aquí Happosai

Lo que ninguno se había dado cuenta era de que Happosai había tirado una bomba, que apenas cuando Ryoga dijo Bomba todo el dojo explotó.

Ryoga: O no, todo lo que habíamos hecho quedo destruido.

Ranma-Chan: Apenas lo vea me las va a pagar.

Ranma se sentía tan depresivo que se sentó en una roca y se agacho la cabeza.

Genma: ¿Pero porque tanto decoración?

Ryoga: Es que hoy vienen Shampoo, Mousse y Mizuki y Ranma quería darle un gran recibimiento.

Soun: Pobre Ranma, seguro que se esforzó demasiado por darle un gran recibimiento a su pequeña hija.

En eso sale Akane corriendo y abraza a Ranma.

Akane: ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?

Ryoga volvió a relatar lo mismo que les dijo a Genma y a Soun.

Akane Se separó de Ranma y se fue con los demás, luego entendió porque. Una pequeña niña de 5 años lo miraba.

Esta niña tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, largo y suelto, sus ojos son grandes y color azul como el mar, andaba un vestido color verde.

Ranma-Chan: Mi…Mizuki

Ranma-Chan abrazó a su hija muy fuerte.

Mizuki: ¿Porque estas triste papá?

Ranma-Chan: Por nada mi Mizuki, más bien, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

Luego Ranma-Chan coloco a su hija en sus piernas.

Ranma-Chan: ¿Y qué hiciste en estos años?

Mizuki: Conocí China

Mientras Mizuki le contaba a Ranma-Chan sobre su viaje, se encontraban conversando Genma, Akane, Ryoga, Soun, Ukyo que acababa de llegar, y 2 personas más: Shampoo y Mousse.

Shampoo es una chica de 22 años, pelo morado y con 2 colas, ojos color lila y grandes, anda con un vestido turquesa.

Y Mousse es un tipo de 23 años, pelo largo y suelto, con lentes circulares y una ropa blanca.

Mousse: Espero que Mizuki no le cuente a Ranma

Akane: ¿Que no le cuente qué?

Soun: Creo que Ranma merece saber todo sobre Mizuki, lleva 3 años sin verla.

Shampoo: Es que Mizuki nos rogó de que la lleváramos a las pozas de Jusenkio.

Ukyo: Oh no

Todos: Que

Ukyo: Miren la cara de preocupación y enojo de Ranma.

Ranma-Chan: ¿COMÓ QUE LLEVARON A MI MIZUKI A ESE LUGAR EMBRUJADO?

Gritaba Ranma de tanto enojo mientras alzaba a Mizuki y se acercaba a donde Mousse, bajó a la niña, agarro a Mousse y lo lanzó a la poza.

De ahí salió un pato con lentes.

Shampoo: Se puede saber porque le hiciste eso a Mousse.

Ranma-Chan: ¿USTEDES SABEN LO PELIGROSO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO QUE MIZUKI CAYERA EN UNA POZA?

Mousse: Cuak, Cuak, Cuak.

Ranma-Chan: No me importa si fue porque Mizuki les pidió eso, no tuvieron que haberla llevado.

En eso todos empezaron a discutir, hasta que

Akane: Pero Ranma, no tienes que hacer llorar a Mizuki

Ranma-Chan: ¿Qué?

Todos voltearon a ver a Mizuki que estaba llorando, Ranma-Chan se acercó a ella, se arrodillo, y la abrazó muy fuerte mientras le acariciaba el cabello rojizo.

Ranma-Chan: No tienes que llorar Mizuki, no fue tu culpa.

Mizuki: Es que… Es que yo fui la culpable, pero solo era porque quería conocer ese lugar, yo convencí a mamá… Buaaaaa

Ranma-Chan: Mi bebe, no tienes por qué llorar, tu solo querías conocer ahí, pero me da miedo que puedas tener la misma maldición que yo.

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que llegó Kasumi anunciando la cena, todos se fueron al comedor excepto Ranma

Después de 10 minutos Akane se preocupó mucho por él.

Soun: Akane, ¿Ranma aún no ha bajado?

Akane: No papá.

Shampoo: ¿Y mi hija dónde está?

Kasumi: Creo que la he visto subir.

Akane: Tranquila Shampoo, yo iré por Ranma y Mizuki.

Shampoo: Gracias Akane, pero igual debo subir por algo, te acompaño.

Ambas subieron al piso superior y en eso Shampoo paró frente a la habitación de Huéspedes.

Shampoo: Gracias Akane por aceptar a Mizuki como tu hija, aunque ella sea hija mía y de Ranma.

Akane: A veces me da un poco de celos, pero luego recuerdo todo lo que pasó, además estoy esperando un hijo de él y eso me pone contenta.

Shampoo entró en la habitación de huéspedes y Akane se dirigió hasta el cuarto que compartían ella y Ranma desde hace 5 años.

Cuando entró vio a Mizuki dormida en la cama y a Ranma viendo por la ventana.

Akane: Ranma

Ranma: Akane

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, hasta que Ranma volvió a ver hacia la ventana

Akane: ¿Qué pasa Ranma?

Akane se acercó a Ranma y le abrazó por la espalda

Ranma: Tengo miedo, de que a Mizuki pueda pasarle algo

Akane: Quién lo diría, el gran Ranma Saotome con miedo.

Ranma: Y quién lo diría, Akane Tendo, la persona con las que más discusiones he tenido, se convirtiera en la esposa del Gran Ranma Saotome.

Akane: Tranquilo Ranma, recuerda, hemos pasado por muchas cosas.

Ranma: Lo sé.

Mizuki: ¿Papá?

Ranma: Si Mizuki

Mizuki: ¿Podrías contarme tu historia aquí en Nerima desde el inicio, y tú también tía Akane?

Akane: Claro.

Mizuki: Pero toda la historia

Ranma: ¿Toda?

Mizuki solo sonrió con esa sonrisa digna de un Saotome.

Ranma: Bueno te la contaremos toda.

* * *

Y aquí otro cap de Amor y Engaños

Apuesto a que muchos no se esperaban que Ranma hubiera tenido una hija con Shampoo ^^U

Pero sabremos como pasó mientras la historia continua

Quieren conocer la historia de Ranma y Akane.

Leanla aquí en Engaños y Amor

Posdata: Esta historia es en un universo alterno

Posdata 2: Si ven que falle en algo me lo avisan porfis

Posdata 3: Si tienen más ideas para el fic no olviden decirmelo.

Posdata 4: Comentenme lo que les pareció

Posdata 5: No tengo nada que decir, solo quería poner un posdata más

Sayonara y ¿Reviws?


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Comprometidos?

Capítulo 3: ¿Comprometidos?

6 Años atrás

POV AKANE

Hoy es un nuevo día, específicamente en inicios de otoño, me levante y me aliste ya que hoy tengo que ir a el Instituto Furinkan a estudiar, me llamo Akane Tendo y vivo con mi padre, Soun Tendo, y mis 2 hermanas, Kasumi, la mayor y Nabiki, la mediana, yo soy la menor en la casa y tengo 16 años. Cuando me termine de Alistar me acorde que hoy es domingo y no tengo clases, haci que me cambie mi uniforme por un vestido color amarillo y baje a la cocina, donde se encuentra mi hermana Kasumi

Kasumi: Buenos días Akane-Chan

Akane: Buenos días Kasumi, ¿ya está el desayuno?

Kasumi: Si, enseguida lo llevo a la mesa

Entonces fue cuando oímos un grito de alegría de nuestro padre

Soun: Yuju

Kasumi y yo corrimos hasta la mesa, donde vimos a nuestro padre saltando de la alegría, y en su mano tenía una carta con un panda de postal.

Soun: Soy el padre más feliz del mundo Yuju

Akane: ¿Qué pasa padre?

Soun se sentó y dijo:

Soun: Llamen a Nabiki

Kasumi fue a buscarla y yo me senté, al rato mi hermana Kasumi llegó y atrás venía Nabiki, ambas se sentaron

Soun: Hijas, hoy es un día de alegría y fiesta

Kasumi: Me alegra verte tan feliz, hace mucho no sonreías tanto tiempo, pero, ¿cuál es la causa de tu felicidad padre?

Soun: Acaba de llegarme esta carta desde China, en esta carta dice que mi gran amigo Genma Saotome vendrá desde China con su hijo Ranma.

Nabiki: ¿Dijiste hijo?

Soun: Si Nabiki, un chico

Kasumi: ¿Y cuando llegan?

Yo me había mantenido escuchando la conversación, pero cuando nuestro padre nos dijo que hoy me asuste a tal punto de gritarlo

Akane: ¿HOY?

Soun: Si, y la mejor parte es que alguna de ustedes se va a comprometer con él.

Yo me levante y salí del comedor, pero me quede al pendiente de la conversación para saber más sobre ese tal Ranma, no sabía porque pero me atraía.

Kasumi: O vaya, espero que no sea muy viejo

Nabiki: ¿Padre, Ranma es guapo?

Soun: Mmm.… No lo se

Nabiki: Padre, te voy aclarando que si Ranma es feo, yo no me casó con él.

Kasumi: Voy a alistar la cena, y de pasó cocinar una torta para darles la bienvenida

Soun: Gracias Kasumi, ¿Nabiki?

Nabiki: Si padre

Soun: Necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que vayas a la entrada de Nerima ya, y recibas a nuestros nuevos invitados.

Nabiki: Si padre.

Nabiki y Kasumi se levantaron y Kasumi se fue a la cocina, y como Nabiki venía para donde yo estaba me fui corriendo a mi habitación y me quede dormida pensando en todo lo que había escuchado

POV RANMA

Mi padre y yo nos dirigíamos a Nerima, para que yo me comprometiera con una de las hijas de Soun Tendo, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y tengo 17 años. Práctico las Artes Marciales Estilo Libre, y he pasado toda mi vida viajando por Japón y China, entrenando desde mis 6 años.

Al principio no quería que me comprometieran ya que yo solo pensaba en una cosa: Las Artes Marciales, además ya una chica tenía mi corazón, pero mi padre me dijo que si yo me comprometía con una de las hijas de ese señor, me enseñaría la técnica secreta de los Saotome, y me dejaría escoger, y como yo quiero aprenderla y me quería casar con una de las hijas de Soun en específico acepte

Llegamos a Nerima y vimos a una chica de pelo corto y castaño, ojos color café avellana, un cuerpo muy bonito, y andaba una blusa de tirantes blanca y un short azul. Ella nos saludó con la sonrisa más bella del mundo, su pelo se movía con el viento, era perfecta

Genma: Nabiki, hace mucho que no te veía, la última vez que te vi tenías tan solo 5 años.

Vaya, al fin te vuelvo a ver Nabiki

Nabiki: Hola tío Genma, hola Ranma

Ranma: Hola Nabiki-Chan

No sé qué fue lo que pasó pero de pronto me vi envuelto en un abrazo muy afectuoso por parte de Nabiki.

Y entonces recordé como la conocí

Flash Back

Cuando tenía 5 años pasamos por un lugar muy bonito, mi papá me dijo que aquí vivía un amigo de él, cuando llegamos a la casa conocí a 3 niñas muy ambles, Kasumi de 7 años, Nabiki de 5 y Akane de 4 años.

Yo empecé a jugar mucho con Nabiki, eramos inseparables, pero nos tuvimos que ir y ese día Nabiki y yo lloramos mucho.

Fin de Flash Back

Yo le correspondí al abrazo muy feliz, luego de un minuto mi padre arruino el momento como siempre

Genma: Ejemm… Ranma, Nabiki, que tal si vamos a casa

Nabiki y yo nos separamos muy sonrojados y empezamos a caminar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ya todos nos estaban esperando, tío Soun, Kasumi y Akane

Soun: Bienvenidos

Ranma: Gracias Tío Soun

Genma y Soun empujaron a todos a la mesa y todos nos sentamos.

Soun: ¿Quién crees que sería la mejor para Ranma?

Genma: ¿Qué tal si escoges tú Ranma?

Ranma: Eee… yo… no se

Soun: Entonces decidiremos nosotros

Genma: Nabiki o Akane

Soun: Nabiki, a ti te gustaría casarte con Ranma

Nabiki se sonrojo un poco, yo estaba sentado a la par de ella entonces le agarre la mano por debajo de la mesa, entonces Nabiki dejo su sonrojo y dijo:

Nabiki: Si tú lo deseas Padre

Soun: ¿Y tú Akane qué opinas?

Akane: Que no me interesa.

Akane se levantó de allí y se fue, Nabiki y yo todavía estábamos agarrados de la mano y ella me dio un leve apretón.

Ranma: Yo ya lo decidí, mi prometida será Nabiki Tendo.

Soun y Genma se levantaron y empezaron a saltar de alegría

Ranma: Nabiki, me puedes acompañar afuera

Nabiki: Claro

Nabiki y yo salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a un parque muy bello que estaba a la par.

Ranma: No le dijiste a tu padre que nos conocíamos ¿verdad?

Nabiki: No.

Ranma: ¿Na… Nabiki?

Nabiki: Si Ranma

Ranma: Tú y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos 5 años, y bueno, desde hace 5 años yo he querido decirte algo

Nabiki: Si Ranma

Ranma: Tú me gusta

Nabiki: Ranma, tu… tú también me…

Pero yo no la deje continuar, porque la bese, fue un beso tímido, pero muy lindo para los 2, y el crepúsculo era testigo de ese gran amor

Cuando el beso termino, yo me arrodille frente a ella y le mostré un anillo de compromiso, era de oro y tenía un diamante en el centro.

Nabiki: Oh Ranma

Yo le coloque el anillo y nos volvimos a besar.

Luego agarrados de la mano nos dirigimos al dojo donde una muy alegre familia nos esperaba, y tío Soun y mi padre se pusieron a llorar cuando vieron el anillo de compromiso en la mano de mi futura esposa Nabiki.

En la noche, Nabiki y yo subimos al techo de la casa y juntos nos quedamos viendo las estrellas.

* * *

No me maten, se que he tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero espero les guste el cap.


	4. Chapter 4: Furinkan

Capítulo 4: Instituto Furinkan

AKANE POV:

Cuando vi en la mano de Nabiki un anillo de compromiso salí del dojo sin que se dieran cuenta y me dirigí al balcón de mi habitación, a pensar, porque me dolió tanto ver ese anillo, porque todavía sigo sin olvidar a Ranma, el me gusto cuando tenía 4, era un niño muy lindo, y ahora es un chico de 17 años sumamente guapo. Voltee a ver al cielo estrellado y me quede en shock al ver a Ranma con Nabiki en el techo felices, se me escapo una lágrima y como no quería que me descubrieran entre a mi habitación y llore en mi cama hasta quedar en los brazos de Morfeo.

NABIKI POV:

Después de que Ranma y yo bajáramos del techo nos despedimos de un beso y él se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía, en realidad con costos sabía hacia donde iba, en realidad era muy feliz, he estado enamorada de él casi toda mi vida, admito que he tenido novios, pero a ninguno le he querido tanto como a Ranma. Y con ese pensamiento me dormí

RANMA POV:

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, quería despedir a Nabiki antes de que se fuera a la secundaria, bajé a desayunar y me encontré a Nabiki y a Akane desayunado, cuando de pronto mis reflejos se activaron y agarre una maleta.

Sin voltear a ver quién fue la que la tiró me senté a desayunar.

Ranma: Deberías de dejar de tirar las cosas hacia mí

Genma: Igual esta vez la ocupas

Ranma: ¿Para qué?

Soun: Para que vayas a la secundaria

Ranma y Akane: ¿Qué?

Muy extrañado deje de comer y volteé a ver a Akane, pero solo vi a Akane que se levantaba

Akane: Nabiki, tú te vas con Ranma, Adiós

Y Akane se fue.

Nabiki: Vamos Ranma, sino llegaremos tarde.

Ranma: Ok, vamos, pero cuando vuelva prepárate padre.

Genma: Ja ja ya veremos quién gana.

Nabiki y yo nos fuimos a la secundaria.

DE CAMINO:

Nabiki y yo íbamos agarrados de la mano, hasta que logramos ver la secundaria, entonces Nabiki me detuvo.

Ranma: ¿Pasa algo Nabiki?

Nabiki: Ranma

De pronto se ven a un montón de chicos corriendo, hay de boxeo, tenis, artes marciales…

Ranma: Que está pasando.

Nabiki se enfrentó a todos y los venció, cuando de pronto una rosa casi me da a mí, yo agarre la rosa mientras veía a un chico de 17 años salir detrás de un árbol.

¿?: Quien eres

Ranma: Soy Ranm…

¿?: Alto, primero yo, ya que soy el mejor, mi nombre es Kuno Tatewaki, el rayo azul de Furinkan y el mejor en esgrima

Chica rubia: No que te llamabas la rosa azul de Furinkan

Ranma: Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, práctico artes marciales estilo libre.

Kuno: y porque estás con… NABIKI QUIEN TE DIO ESE ANILLO

Ranma y Nabiki: emmmm

Kuno: haci que tú eres el prometido de Nabiki. ME LAS PAGARAS, pero no ahora, nos vemos en la cancha a las 3

Y Kuno se fue.


End file.
